


特權

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 高中生AU [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 高中生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 高一Eddy x 高二Brett算是Drop in的後續(´◉◞౪◟◉)
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 高中生AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	特權

**Author's Note:**

> 時間點接近學期末

畫面在眼前炸開，周遭的嘈雜人聲如潮水般退去，獨留眼前的景象直刺進Eddy的眼眸。

Brett跟Hyung邊說笑著邊走過底下的長廊，兩人不知聊到什麼話題，Hyung抬起手親暱的揉弄了幾下Brett微亂的頭髮，而那人卻只是稍微縮了一下並不閃躲，臉上還漾出了比豔陽更燦爛的笑容。

Eddy就站在對面二樓的走廊上看著這一切。

好想加入。

不對，我並不是想加入，不是那麼單純的渴望，而是更陰暗、更充滿私慾的......

為什麼？為什麼站在他身邊的不是我？為什麼同他說笑的不是我？為什麼撫上他頭髮的不是我？為什麼讓他露出笑容的不是我......為什麼不能只屬於我？

Hyung是三年級的學長，是個優秀的大提琴手，同時也承擔著學校樂團大提琴首席的職務，溫潤樸實卻充滿神祕感的琴音從琴弓下流淌而出，總能安撫底下聽眾原本躁動不已的心，同時又讓人亟欲探求那隱藏在深厚琴音下的秘密，就像Hyung給人的感覺一樣。Eddy也很喜歡Hyung演奏的大提琴。

Eddy其實很清楚那兩人不是那種關係，早在認識Brett後他就知道兩人的關係很好，但就僅止於關係很好的學長學弟兼朋友，沒有更多，他明明很清楚的......

然而這些卻在發現自己喜歡上Brett後瘋狂在意起來，過去Eddy眼裡再普通不過的互動全都變成曖昧的標示，友好的搭肩、親暱的摸頭、練團時來自一提與大提琴部交匯的視線，全都成了別有心意的舉動。

他不只一次想過站在Brett身邊的人是自己就好、觸碰Brett的人是自己就好、跟Brett談天說笑的是自己就好，反正想像是不犯法的，但最後他總是需要花更多的力氣去壓抑那隨著想像而來的波濤情緒。

Eddy覺得自己的心臟變成了海膽，Brett跟他人的互動在腦海裡累積著，種種畫面都化成針一根根細密地刺進他的心，不留一點餘地。他麻木的忍受著心房傳來的隱隱鈍痛，他認為他做得很好，卻總會有痛到忍俊不住的時候。

為了掩飾怒意及鬱悶的情緒，Eddy花費了很多心力，只為了不讓Brett從他臉上察覺到一絲半點不該存在的感情。

到目前為止都很成功吧？Eddy如此想著。

但他累了，他好累。

快要到極限了，但這樣的日子卻彷彿沒有盡頭，看不到結束的那一天。

不能曝露的情感，讓他只能獨自縮在角落緩慢消化一切情緒跟痛楚，然後再在對方面前露出有些靦腆的微笑。

因為那人柔軟的髮絲、微垂的雙眼、細長的手指、溫暖的笑容全都不屬於他。

也不會屬於他。

「Eddy，你在看什麼？快上課了──嗚哇你怎麼一付要跟人幹架的樣子！？」

Eddy回過神來，視線第一次離開那刺眼的一幕。

「阿？什麼？」

「我說快上課了，你是看到仇人喔？一臉凶神惡煞的，欄杆都要被你握斷了。」

Eddy這才發現他緊握欄杆的手用力到關節都泛白了。

「不，沒什麼，我們回教室吧。」

他朝同學笑了笑，轉身前又看了一眼樓下長廊，但那兩道身影早已隱入建築物中。

•

團練結束後一塊去買杯珍奶犒賞自己已經是Eddy跟Brett之間不成文的小默契了，今天兩人也一如既往的踏上慰勞自己的道路。

「然後Hyung就跟他說......」

察覺學弟的腳步沒有跟上，Brett停下語句疑惑的轉過頭，只見平常總是興高采烈齊肩而行的Eddy停在原地，低垂著頭不知道在看什麼。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「......別......了......」

「嗯？你說什麼？」Brett又走近了一點想聽清Eddy口中的囁嚅，他微微偏過頭，想看清眼前身高相仿的大男孩的表情。

「我說──能不能別再提Hyung了！」Eddy猛然抬起頭，眼中泛著水光。

這次換Brett愣住了，眼前的男孩一臉隨時要哭出來的表情讓他有些慌了手腳，他左顧右盼察看路人們是否注意到他們的異狀，再在Eddy失態前一把抓住他的手快步離開，一發現無人小巷後便迅速鑽了進去。

Brett大力吐出一口氣想平復一下失措的心跳，然後再好好問問對方怎麼了。

眼前的大男孩仍然低著頭不發一語。

「Eddy你還好吧？是身體不舒服嗎？還是......壓力太大？」

對方明顯不同於平常的反應讓Brett擔心起來，那個總是害羞的傻笑著、對待音樂卻非常認真的男孩，現在卻一臉低落難過，全然沒了平時的模樣。

「Eddy，如果你有什麼煩惱我願意聽你說，只要能讓你好點的話，講多久我都願意聽。」

沉默了一陣子的Eddy抬起頭，眼前的人是一片朦朧。

「......即使我的煩惱來源是你？」

這句話出乎Brett的意料之外，剛剛才平復下的心跳又開始加速，緊張、害怕的情感開始在體內盤旋，如果自己真的是Eddy的煩惱來源，那是不是──別再出現在他眼前比較好？

「......嗯。」

「好......我說......」水光模糊了Eddy的視線，使他看不清眼前人臉上的不安和絕決。

Eddy反過來抓住Brett的手，話都還沒開始說眼淚已經啪搭啪搭的落下了。

「你......」看到不斷墜落的淚珠，Brett直接愣住了。

「我！我討厭你跟其他人變得親密、討厭你被其他人觸碰、討厭你朝其他人微笑、討厭你對所有人都風趣溫柔、討厭有人向你示好你卻總是笑笑接受、討厭自己不能隨時待在你身邊......」

壓抑已久的情感如雨後爆發的山洪，不計後果的傾倒向Brett。Eddy一口氣說了這些話，Brett依然呆愣著，他每字每句都聽懂了但卻不知道該做何反應，突然湧入的大量資訊他來不及處理，而且也還沒結束。

「但是！我最討厭的是有這些自私想法的自己，我明明、明明沒有任何權利限制你要跟誰在一起、跟誰互動、跟誰說話、朝誰微笑，卻還是會不自覺冒出那些想法，想要這些都只屬於自己，不想你看向其他人......我、我連吃醋的資格都沒有卻有這種想法，一定很噁心吧......」

Eddy鬆開了緊握著Brett的那隻手，只在對方白淨的皮膚上留下掌心的紅印及開始消散的餘溫。

「對不起，讓你聽我這些陰沉的話，如果你討厭我了我也能理解，我之後會盡量不出現在你面前......」

──開什麼玩笑？這可是我原以為該由自己說出口的話，現在怎麼會從你口中說出？

說完Eddy又低下頭盯著地面，眼淚依舊撲簌簌的落下，滴在他的白襯衫上綻放出一朵朵花。

「......你說完了嗎？看著我，你說完了嗎？」

Eddy還是一動也不動，只有視線慢慢在上移，高中生170的體格在此刻看起來卻如此嬌小，Eddy就像犯了錯的孩子一樣恨不得把自己縮得小小的，他不敢看對方的眼睛，只是顫抖著等待懲罰降臨。

見Eddy消極不動作，Brett直接一把捧起他的臉強迫Eddy直視他的眼睛，「我說看著我！」

Eddy有些驚訝卻只得紅腫著眼、吸著鼻子看向Brett，他沒有強行脫離Brett的控制，只要他想他很輕易就能做到，但他沒有，即使是這種時候，他也還是貪戀對方手上的溫度。

哭到滿臉通紅的Eddy讓Brett的心軟了下來，通紅的眼睛跟兔牙就像小白兔，但紅紅的鼻頭卻又像極了聖誕節拉著雪橇的麋鹿。

Brett嘆了口氣無奈的勾起嘴角，眼裡透著點不捨。

「我什麼都還沒說呢，你怎麼就自顧自地給自己判死刑了？」

Brett的拇指摩娑過Eddy的臉頰，為他把頰上殘留的水珠抹去，想為他抹去的還有他心裡的不安及不自信。

「你都不想聽聽我的答案嗎？」

「我......可、可是你......」

輕笑著，Brett伸手揉了揉Eddy柔順的頭髮。

「你又不是我別擅自替我回答阿，也別擅自替我還沒開始的戀曲畫下休止符阿。」

這番話讓Eddy呆住了，「你是指......？」

夕陽透進小巷，巷子裡只有兩個望著彼此的少年。Brett在Eddy澄澈的眼中看見了自己的身影，而冷靜下來的Eddy也清楚看見明明背對著夕陽的Brett臉上卻泛著淡淡紅暈。

「你想要的話我給你，我給你為我吃醋的權利。」

Eddy慢慢睜大雙眼，有些不敢相信自己聽到的話，或者說不敢相信自己崩潰後的發展，他不是在作夢吧？

「什、你的意思是......？」

「我說，我給你吃醋的權利，你願意收下嗎？」

夕陽為Brett鍍上了一層暖黃的毛邊，給人一種如夢似幻的感覺，他所展露的笑容也比過去任何一次都來的溫柔，這真的不是夢吧？

Eddy大力拉扯了自己的臉頰，熱辣的痛感從臉頰蔓延開來。

「你在幹嘛啊！？」

Brett看見Eddy突如其來的舉動有些嚇到，急忙撫上被Eddy捏紅的地方輕揉著。

「我真的不是在作夢吧？」

Eddy愣愣地發問，呆滯的表情反而逗笑了Brett。

「噗哈，不，不是夢，有那種想法的不是只有你......咦？等等，為什麼又哭了？別哭呀！我還沒聽到你的答案呢！」

是真的。Eddy的眼淚又開始往下掉，像沒關緊的水龍頭般不受控制，Brett又好氣又好笑的拭去Eddy眼淚的同時又感到陣陣心疼，眼前的男孩究竟為他哭過多少次呢？

「你的答案呢？」

「嗚嗚......我願意......。」

「嗯，謝謝你願意。」

Brett的額頭抵上Eddy的，笑開的嘴邊添上一抹幸福，但眼角卻閃著跟Eddy眼裡一樣的水光。

近晚的霞光灑落在兩人身上，只將兩道身影拉成一條影子。

**Author's Note:**

> 沒想到我又用這個設定寫了新的後續 (´･ω･`)


End file.
